ikiss never happened
by timeturneruser
Summary: when Freddie leaves because the teasing gets so bad
1. Chapter 1

Freddie Benson was sitting at home but it wasn't in the apartment were ICarly was took place no he was in a town and place. He quit when the events of Sam telling people he never kissed got to much. Him and his mom now loved in California a new town and a new start he still watched Icarly even though he couldn't stand Sam. But the Numbers after he left went way down and saw they were struggling.

He logged on the website and one message was on the site " due to low numbers due to not finding a good replacement for Freddie and us struggling Icarly is no more."

He was shocked he thought they would always be on they were not even taking emails anymore it was officially done. He sighed he supposed it was all his fault but that was then this was now. He closed out of the site and wrote a email to Carly using her personal email address and hope she read it.

Carly,

Its me Freddie I am sorry that Icarly is no more it was great well it lasted and I am sorry I left. But someone can take so much from Sam before they had a enough. I also got tired of feeling like a third wheel and figured the show could last without me. I see that it didn't and I am sorry and I hope everything is going well with you.

He logged off and went to bed and he awoke the next Saturday morning and he logged back into his email he had one from Carly.

Freddie,

Thanks for your concern and I understand why you left and also that your mom got a new job there. We tried making Icarly work but it seemed with you gone Icarly was off balance and Sam wasn't her self after you left.

Freddie thought that was odd why wouldn't Sam be herself that made no sense to him at all. He decided he should write back but he logged on to aim and he saw Carly was on he imed her.

Freddietech1: Carly what do you mean Sam wasn't herself

Icarlyrocks7: Sam was bullying people anymore its like she lost a part of herself

Freddietech1: Why you would think she liked me or something

Icarlyrocks7: I think she did and all that bullying was her way of hiding it

Freddietech1: Why would she want to hide it

Icarlyrocks7: Because she has never known that feeling and she was scared

Freddietech1: well that does make sense Carly can I admit something to you

Icarlyrocks7: sure what is it

Freddietech1: It hurt when Sam teased me so I turned my crush for her onto you because I knew she would kill me if she knew I liked her

Icarlyrocks7: wow Freddie you guys should have admitted our feelings for each other but now is to late for that.

Frddietech1: You may be surprised

Freddietech1 has logged out

Freddie put his laptop away and rolled up his sleeping bag and meet his mom outside and put in the car and they drove off. They drove until they were back in Seattle his mom got transferred back and they got there old apartment and there stuff was moved back over the week all that was in the car was Clothes.

They arrived late at night and went to the apartment he heard the TV on in Carly's apartment and heard Sam and Carly's voices. He knocked on the door he heard footsteps and the door opened " yeah what can I do for you." it was Carly.

Yeah he had changed since he left he went through a Growth spurt yes he worked out and yes his mom let him do what he wanted and dressed how he wanted. So now he was dressed in jeans a rock t-shirt had a dark tan and a ear piercing and he wasn't a straight A student he was more of the cool student. " Hi Carly its me Freddie."

She looked him over and he could see it finally clicked in her mind that this was Freddie but not the one who left. She hugged him " wow Freddie you changed and for the better I might add come in."

He followed her in and saw that Sam was quiet and wasn't eating meat or anything for that matter. She just looked over at him and was ready to say something but bit back " hi Freddie."

He didn't like this he grabbed her hand and dragged her out into the hall " Sam what Happened to you."

She puts her head and he could see tears in her eyes " you happened you left and I felt my heart break. I know it caused it and it hurt I just couldn't be like my old self because I know that's what chased you away."

He hugged her " Sam I ran because I couldn't handle the Humiliation and the picking yes I could handle the teasing but that day you went over board. I am back now lets build a friendship and get back what we lost and maybe you could get back to your bullying days."

She smiled " you are right but I don't want to end my good grades so I wont go all the way back to my old self."

Freddie laughed : does it look like I am back to my old self either I have changed and so have you maybe the move is just what we needed."

She nodded and stepped out of the hug and went back into the apartment " hi Carly tonight is the night Icarly is usually on the air maybe we can start now that Freddie is back."

Carly smiled and motioned for them to come upstairs and he walked into the studio and it was the same as he left it. It still had is Tech cart and cameras. " we wont do a full Icarly just letting the peeps we know we are back."

Freddie lifted his camera and hit the button for a live webcast.

Carly: welcome to Icarly I am Carly

Sam: I am Sam

Both: Again this is Icarly

Carly: now this wont be a full length show we are just letting you know we are back on the air

Sam: The funk I was In is gone so people at school be prepared for my comeback

Carly: What could bring about this changes well

Sam: Are tech geek is back

Carly: Sam I don't think he qualifies as a geek anymore

Sam: That is true most Geeks don't look that cool

Carly: Back to what we were saying Freddie are Tech Producer is back

Sam: Say Hi to the people

Freddie: nah I will Soon as everyone at school sees the change first for now they will be in the dark

Carly: ok people you heard here first we will be back on are normal time and normal show starting in a couple of weeks so be sure to write back and send videos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Since no one is reading my profile I am putting this on all the stories I have written. I am not going to finish any of the stories I have up repeat I am not going to finish them. This goes out to all the story writers out there you want a story you got it. You want ideas for a story you are more then welcome to ask me. So what I want to say is any new story I come out with is up for grabs also. People who are asking why it is because I am crappy writer and only can come up with ideas on a story. I know I am going to get all of bad reviews and a lot of hate mail but its my choice to make. So good luck and have fun and let your minds go wild there is a lot of possibilities. **


End file.
